Ce n'est rien
by ADunne
Summary: Ce soir-là, lorsqu'il tourna Le Chicaneur entre ses doigts, Ron Weasley apprit, entre autres, que les Ronflacks Cornus allaient bientôt prendre le contrôle de la Suède, mais aussi que ses amis et lui s'apprêtaient à prendre la route.


_**Disclamer :** L'univers d'Harry potter, ses personnages et ses lieux appartiennent à J.K.R_

_**Résumé **: Ce soir-là, lorsqu'il tourna _Le Chicaneur_ entre ses doigts, Ron Weasley apprit, entre autres, que les Ronflacks Cornus allaient bientôt prendre le contrôle de la Suède, mais aussi que ses amis et lui s'apprêtaient à prendre la route. Luna disait donc vrai._

__**Note :** Pour Aka__

* * *

><p><em>Ce n'est rien<em>

Ce n'est rien, juste quelques gouttes de pluie qui glissent sur sa peau nue. Parfois, elle les balaye de la main quand sa vue devient incertaine. Elle devine son père qui l'appelle là-haut, du bord de leur maison noire qui surplombe les alentours de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule, mais pourtant Luna ne songe pas à rentrer. Elle est bien.

Avec les temps qui courent, elle ne souhaite pas inquiéter son père inutilement en s'éloignant trop de chez eux mais elle est comme ça, elle s'échappe. **Libre**. Ses pas la guident parfois jusqu'au petit village en bas de la colline, elle semble étrangère ici, s'émerveillant de tout et de rien. Des vieilles pierres posées là plusieurs centaines d'années auparavant, jusqu'au coquelicot fané qui a laissé sa vie entre deux pavés. Sous le ciel gris de la vieille Angleterre, elle resplendit.

Parfois, elle croisait un Weasley qui vadrouillait là, perdu, dans les rues. Avant, le dénommé l'aurait ignorée la confondant avec une quelconque moldue habitante de ce village. Seule Ginny faisait attention à elle alors, mais elle ne descendait pas souvent de sa tour brinquebalante perchée sur les hauteurs de la bourgade. Luna se devait d'avancer seule, mais cela ne l'avait jamais affectée outre mesure.

« Ce n'est rien », disait-elle pour rassurer son père qui se plaignait de la voir trop souvent seule. Bien sûr, Xenophilius Lovegood était pertinemment au fait de cette image un peu étrange et incongrue que leur duo renvoyait aux yeux du monde et il souhaitait juste que ce dessin ne nuise pas à sa fille comme cela avait pu lui nuire lors de sa propre scolarité. La solitude peut être pesante sur les épaules frêles d'une enfant, pernicieuse même.

À son âge, il en aurait voulu au monde entier et leur aurait crié qu'il existait. Cependant, sa fille ne semblait pas leur en tenir rigueur. Elle laissait leurs railleries et leurs quolibets glisser sur elle comme les fines gouttes de pluie de cet après-midi d'orage.

Et Xenophilius l'observe encore un peu du haut de son piédestal avant de retourner vaquer à ses activités d'éditeur du Chicaneur, il sait que pour Luna tout ira bien, quoiqu'il arrive. Les rues se vident lentement de ses cris d'enfants à mesure que la bruine s'intensifie et bientôt il ne reste qu'elle. Elle avance.

« Luna ? C'est toi ?

— Bonjour Ronald Weasley, commença-t-elle de sa voix rêveuse, c'est étrange de te voir ici. »

Le dénommé haussa les épaules devant la cocasserie de la situation. Etait-ce bien Luna Lovegood qui lui parlait d'étrangeté ?

« Tu es à la recherche des Ronflacks Cornus, toi aussi ? continua-t-elle sans se soucier de son hésitation apparente. Ils vivent en Suède normalement, mais je pense que la pluie les attire je suis presque sur d'en avoir vu un, l'autre soir. Et toi ?

— Euh, pas vraiment non, murmura-t-il simplement.

— Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle déçue. Alors que fais-tu ici, je ne t'y avais jamais croisé avant.

— C'est juste que j'avais besoin de sortir un peu et de prendre l'air.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle ses yeux globuleux à nouveau perdus dans le vide.

— Oui », lâcha-t-il échapper plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

La jeune fille ne parut pas s'en apercevoir, mais il s'excusa quand même d'un simple « désolé ». Luna n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui il aimait se montrer désagréable, ce n'est pas comme s'il aimait ça en général d'ailleurs. C'est juste que la situation était pesante ces derniers temps et personne autour de lui ne semblait saisir ce qu'ils – Harry, Hermione et lui – s'apprêtaient à faire. Ils allaient partir, ne pas revenir peut-être, et il n'avait personne à qui en parler. Personne à qui confier ses craintes et ses doutes, il était seul. Ses parents, sa famille l'en empêcherait à ne pas y douter, comme s'il leur suffisait de laisser le temps couler pour que la situation s'arrange d'elle-même. On l'aurait retenu et comment aurait-il pu leur expliquer que cette décision ne dépendait plus de lui ? Comment leur dire qu'il avait déjà fait ce choix des années auparavant en devenant l'ami du célèbre Harry Potter ? Il avait peur parfois, de cette vie dangereuse qu'ils partageaient, parfois même il aurait voulu dire stop et tout arrêter sans jamais y arriver vraiment. Ils étaient amis après tout, qui avait-il de plus normal que de partir, ensemble.

« Tu pars quelque part, Ronald ?

— Euh non, hésita-t-il devant la perspicacité de la jeune sorcière.

— Je pensais pourtant, tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui veut prendre la fuite et qui se cache, insista-t-elle en pointant ses vêtements moldus du doigt et le sac qu'il portait sur son épaule. Tu devrais faire attention, Ronald, les gens font confiance à ce qu'ils voient. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'ils me traitent ainsi. »

Ron observa la sorcière aux yeux gris un instant. Elle ne paraissait pas vraiment triste ou affectée par cette assertion et parfois elle semblait tant ne pas appartenir à ce monde qu'il avait toujours cru que ces remarques désobligeantes ne la touchaient pas et qu'elle n'y faisait guère attention. Il plissa les yeux et passa une main sur son front en ne sachant trop quoi dire. Peut-être aurait-il pu s'excuser, gêné, pour le comportement que ses camarades – lui compris – avaient eu à son égard, mais il n'en fit rien. Il n'avait pas le sentiment que ce soient les mots qui pèsent sur Luna, mais que c'était plutôt la solitude forcée dans laquelle on la plaçait qui lui faisait du mal.

À bien la regarder, il se disait qu'elle devait avoir conscience de sa différence mais qu'elle l'avait intégrée depuis longtemps comme étant une partie d'elle-même qu'elle ne pourrait pas renier. C'était Luna et il n'y avait aucune raison de vouloir la changer. Elle leur était bien trop précieuse ainsi comme un papillon que l'on emprunte le temps d'une balade, d'un mot et d'un sourire avant de la laisser repartir voguer au grès du vent. C'est Ginny qui le lui avait dit et à force de côtoyer son amie il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

« Tu sais Luna, tu peux m'appeler Ron comme tout le monde, fit-il pour briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, on est amis maintenant.

— Ron, murmura-t-elle doucement à l'image d'un enfant qui intègre un nouveau mot à son vocabulaire, c'est étrange quand même.

— Quoi ?

— Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami avant, à part Ginny. »

Ron ne répondit rien, juste parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Ils continuèrent à marcher côte à côte dans les rues battues par la pluie fine, comme ça sans aucun but précis, simplement car ils n'en avaient bien. Ils étaient bien et n'avaient pas tellement besoin de briser cet instant, leur bonheur était déjà bien trop éphémère et incertain pour qu'ils l'écourtent davantage.

« Tu fuyais ? reprit-elle finalement en rompant le silence ambiant.

— Non, bien sûr que non. Ils ont besoin de moi.

— Alors ce n'est qu'une répétition ? demanda-t-elle encore.

— 'peut dire ça, murmura-t-il en haussant les épaules. C'est juste que… enfin, peu importe.

— Ils seront fiers de toi, murmura-t-elle en retour, tu ne devrais pas t'en faire. Tu es brave et loyal Ronald Weasley, cela leur suffit. J'aurais bien voulu l'être moi aussi. »

Songeuse, Luna se tut à nouveau et commença à faire quelques pas dans les rues vides. Elle attrapa un coquelicot qui poussait là et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Elle rayonnait, là, dans le gris ambiant. Ils se suivirent mutuellement ne sachant plus trop qui ouvrait la marche mais ils s'y retrouvaient bien finalement.

« Je dirai à mon père de publier la nouvelle », reprit-elle de sa drôle de voix rêveuse.

Et il acquiesça, car peu importe ce que Luna croyait comprendre, _Le Chicaneur_ n'était pas connu pour rapporter des histoires véridiques et il n'y avait que peu de risque ou de chances qu'un quelconque lecteur les prenne au sérieux.

« Les lecteurs du journal sont des fervents partisans de Harry, tu sais. Ils attendent chaque nouvelle publication avec impatience, fit-elle lentement, depuis la mort de Dumbledore les bonnes nouvelles sont rares et on a tous besoin d'un peu d'espoir.

— Sérieusement Luna ? Il n'y a rien dans votre journal, je ne vois pas comment des gens s'y informent, lâcha-t-il interrogateur.

— Oh ça, rigola-t-elle doucement, c'est parce que tu ne le tiens pas dans le bon sens. _Le Chicaneur_ serait un bien mauvais journal si même nos ennemis pouvaient y avoir accès et il n'y aurait plus personne pour informer les gens.

— J'essayerai alors », finit-il peu convaincu.

À nouveau, ils se retrouvèrent à parler sans bruit. Ron l'observait parfois comme caché derrière des lunettes invisibles lorsqu'ils tournaient au coin d'une maison de briques ou d'un massif de fleurs. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'ils formaient un drôle de couple, là, sous la pluie de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule. Il y avait son air dégingandé à lui et son apparence rêveuse et absente à elle. Au début, il l'avait trouvée étrange cette fille aux cheveux blond sale pourtant il se plaisait à croire qu'ils étaient amis désormais, même si elle semblait si loin d'eux la plupart du temps qu'il se demandât s'ils avaient déjà compté pour elle. Luna, elle, restait silencieuse à tourner sur elle-même comme ça pour rien, pour saisir un peu de la pluie qui les lavait de leurs soucis, salvatrice. Elle s'agrippa à un réverbère de style ancien et restait accrochée là, une main empoignant fermement le poteau métallique l'autre se déployant comme une aile pour l'aider dans ses élégantes virevoltes.

« Hum Luna, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ronald ? fit-elle en arrêtant sa course contre le vieux lampadaire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là à te promener toute seule ? demanda-t-il en la regardant fixement. Ce n'est pas très sûr de sortir comme ça maintenant.

— Vraiment, tu crois ? demanda-t-elle naïvement avant de continuer. Moi, je pense qu'on ne devrait pas rester enfermé, ce serait céder à la terreur et entrer dans leur jeu. J'y ai réfléchi et je trouve que l'on ne devrait pas, on s'autolimiterait et on ne pourrait plus avancer ni se battre.

— Oui, dit-il surpris de la réaction de la jeune fille, mais l'Ordre est là pour s'en occuper. Tu ne devrais pas te mettre en danger inutilement, Luna.

— Mais tu le fais toi, Harry, Hermione et Ginny aussi. Chacun à notre échelle on doit faire quelque chose et ce n'est pas inutile, je l'ai appris pendant les séances de l'AD, j'ai appris que nous devions nous battre, car personne d'autre ne le fera pour nous. »

Ron retint un éclat de rire, Luna lui semblait tellement « gryffondoresque » à certain moment bien plus tête brûlée que sa maison ne le devrait.

« Je crois vraiment que le Choixpeau a fait une erreur en te plaçant à Serdaigle.

— C'est un Choixpeau comment aurait-il pu se tromper ? lui demanda-t-elle déconcertée. Les Choixpeau sont rares, mais à vrai dire cela ne m'a pas tellement étonné qu'il y en ait un à Poudlard.

— Pardon ? s'exclama Ron dubitatif.

— Et à partir du moment où on le pose sur la tête, il aspire notre personnalité avant de nous en donner une nouvelle plus conforme à ses désirs, continua-t-elle s'en se soucier du garçon à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, c'est certain. Je l'ai lu dans _Objets magiques véritables_. »

Ron lâcha une exclamation et laissa Luna lui parler de toutes ces autres choses dont son père lui avait parlé ou qu'elle avait lues quelque part. Ils continuèrent d'avancer quand elle lui expliqua que les étoiles du faux ciel de la Grande Salle étaient en réalité des élèves punis suspendus là-haut et quand elle tenta de lui expliquer que les Ronflacks Cornus s'apprêtaient à prendre le contrôle de la Suède.

Ron sourit, décidément il aimait bien Luna. Leurs pas les avaient conduits hors du village à l'orée du bois qui encerclait une partie du village entre les collines. Le coin était connu pour sa tranquillité, bien loin de la réputation dangereuse de la forêt interdite à Poudlard pourtant aucun n'osa s'y aventurer directement.

« On devrait rentrer, tu ne crois pas Luna ?

— Tu peux partir si tu veux, moi j'ai quelque chose à faire avant », dit-elle simplement avant de s'aventurer entre les arbres.

Ron la suivit de loin, car même s'il aurait volontiers troqué ses habits trempés contre une couverture chaude, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule ici. Il l'observa à distance s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les bosquets et replacer de temps à autre le coquelicot qu'elle avait glissé derrière son oreille. Elle était là mais ailleurs, parfois elle semblait ne pas appartenir à ce monde trop grand et trop dur. Il n'empêche que souvent, elle semblait mieux le comprendre que beaucoup d'autres. Ils cheminèrent encore quelques minutes avant d'atteindre une petite clairière dégagée. Un fin ruisseau traversait la trouée et séparait le bois en deux îlots d'herbe fraîche, mais dans la rivière l'eau ne s'écoulait plus et demeurait figée, glacée. Le jeune homme s'avança et posa sa main sur la surface translucide.

« C'est impossible, l'eau est gelée.

— C'est un sort que mon père a jeté sur le ruisseau pur qu'il reste ainsi, se contenta-t-elle de dire simplement. Avant que me mère meurt on venait souvent ici toutes les deux ou tous les trois. Elle passait tout son temps assise sur la souche là-bas, les pieds dans l'eau et elle riait en sentant les aléas du courant.

— Je… je suis désolé Luna.

— Ce n'est rien. »

Lentement, elle s'accroupit dans l'herbe mouillée et chassa les feuilles et les morceaux de terre qui s'étaient aventurés contre le ruisseau gelé. Elle saisit un caillou sur la berge et commença à casser la glace avec vigueur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » fit-il brusquement en s'approchant pour lui retenir le bras.

Elle le repoussa gentiment et sans rien dire continua à frapper de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que la glace cède sous les coups. Luna reposa la pierre dans l'herbe et défit le collier fait de capsules de bièraubeurre qu'elle portait autour du cou. Elle les tourna entre ses doigts et esquissa un sourire en observant les dates inscrites sur chacune d'elles.

« J'avais six ans quand j'ai commencé ce collier, fit-elle soudain. Ma mère en avait un aussi et je voulais faire comme elle, elle disait que cela lui servait à conserver avec elle un souvenir des jours qui ont marqué sa vie. Elle devait croire que ça me donnerait du courage et la force d'avancer, je n'en ai plus besoin aujourd'hui et je pense que c'est le dernier cadeau que je puisse lui faire.

— Elle doit être fière.

— J'espère aussi. »

Elle regarda l'eau qui s'écoulait doucement et après un instant laissa son collier tomber dans le trou qu'elle avait fait. Le bijou resta en surface une seconde ou deux avant de disparaître. Ron observa son drôle de rituel d'un coin de l'œil sans parler, pour être honnête il trouvait déjà sa présence déplacée ici comme s'il assistait à quelque chose de secret et d'interdit. Il n'y avait plus que Luna et sa mère, là quelque part, si présente qu'il aurait presque pu la voir et la toucher, si présente qu'il aurait presque pu toucher ce lien qui les unissait.

« Joyeux anniversaire, maman », dit-elle à voix basse en s'éloignant à son tour de la berge.

Luna reprit sa marche aérienne à travers les arbres comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ron aurait aimé l'interroger, mais elle ne semblait pas prête à poursuivre la discussion. À mesure qu'ils se frayaient un chemin hors du bois les minutes s'écoulèrent, immuables, interchangeables parfois elle disait quelques mots, juste assez pour l'interroger et parler d'autre chose. Elle tournait encore autour des troncs, le pas léger et prêt à s'envoler, et égoïstement Ron souhaitait qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais. Si elle cessait, que resterait-il d'elle ?

_Un souvenir._

« Les gens trouvent que je suis folle et stupide aussi, commença-t-elle en arrêtant sa course.

— C'est faux.

— C'est gentil, mais je le sais bien, répondit-elle en souriant gentiment. Même avec ceux de ma maison… on est supposé se ressembler avoir les mêmes qualités et pourtant.

— Ce sont des rats de bibliothèque, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Vous, à Serdaigle, vous êtes intelligents, mais ce n'est pas seulement réfléchir ou je ne sais quoi, c'est connaître des choses et être passionné. Comprendre le monde et donner un sens à ce qui nous entoure, résoudre des difficultés et avancer et ça, tu le fais très bien Luna. Tu es perspicace, tu sais des tonnes de choses sur des créatures dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler, tu as réussi à te construire malgré la mort de ta mère…

— Et j'ai foi en des capsules de bouteilles, renchérit-elle en riant.

— Ouais, c'est ça l'idée. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, peu importe ce que les gens disent. »

Luna retient un merci, car elle sait que se montrer trop émotive ne servirait à rien. Mais à mesure qu'elle remonte la colline pour rentrer chez elle, elle se dit qu'elle a de la chance d'avoir un ami tel que Ronald Weasley, le reste importait peu.

Ce n'est jamais rien que quelques gouttes de pluie qui glissent sur sa vie.


End file.
